A 'Wilder' Week
by FallenQueen2
Summary: 5 times Jack was taken care of and the time Jack took care of them.
1. Chapter 1: Henley

**Now You See Me - A 'Wilder' Week- Henley**

**5 times Jack was taken care of and the time Jack took care of them.**

**Characters: Jack Wilder, Henley Reeves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me or anything related to it.**

* * *

_1: Henley Reeves_

"There you are Jack, I've been looking for you." Henley sighed in relief as she found the youngest horseman camped out on the leather couch in their current headquarters that The Eye has supplied them with.

"I'm right here Hen, what's up?" Jack was aimlessly shuffling his prized deck of cards as he looked over at the redhead.

"It is time to get your flu injection remember?" Henley reminded him and watched confused as Jack froze up like a deer in the headlights as the saying goes.

"Injection? Like a needle?" Jack asked warily sitting up, his cards falling to his side.

"That is typically how injections work." Henley said slowly unsure of where Jack was going with this.

"Can't I just skip it?" Jack sounded like he was an inch away from pleading with the women in front of him.

"It's just a needle Jack… Wait a moment… You're scared of needles!" Henley realized.

"Shh!" Jack leapt to his feet and gently placed his palm over her red painted lips looking around to make sure Merritt or Danny weren't listening in. "Keep it down? It's not something I want everyone to know about alright?"

Henley nodded before whacking the offending hand away from her lips.

"I won't say a word to the guys, IF you come with me to get the injection." Henley offered up a deal to the slight of hand magician.

"…Only you right?" Jack asked his voice sounding very small all of a sudden. Henley blinked a bit taken back at how young and scared he sounded.

"Only me, hey I got you Jack." Henley linked arms with the younger man and the duo headed over to the clinic to receive their flu shots.

"No need to be nervous Jack, you got this." Henley rubbed Jack's bouncing knee.

"I fidget when I'm nervous." Jack admitted.

"And your right hand's ring finger twitches when you lie, don't think we all haven't picked up on that." Henley teased him.

"Hey I know all your tells as well so don't feel so high and mighty." Jack teased back but his voice died off at the end when the nurse came out to inform the duo it was their turn.

"We're up, pretend it's a performance?" Henley laced their fingers together encouragingly.

"I'll try, sorry if you have some bruises on your hand later." Jack rubbed his neck as the duo took their seats in the small office.

"A small price to pay." Henley gave him a reassuring smile as the doctor came in.

"How are you two today?" He asked pleasantly.

"Alright I guess." Jack mumbled.

"Ah you do not like needles do you?" The doctor asked kindly.

"Hate them." Jack stated firmly giving Henley a glare.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will be able to help you through, I am however one of the best at giving needles." The doctor said kindly as he turned to prep the needle.

"I'm sure she will, she's a doll." Jack gave Henley a sly smile, she then pinched his arm and he silently mouthed 'ow' over and over again until the doctor turned back and Henley released her hold on his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder giving the doctor an innocent smile.

"She's a real angel." Jack muttered. The doctor sent the 'couple' a grin as he swabbed Jack's skin with rubbing alcohol making the young man hiss under his breath.

"I got you." Henley said soothingly.

"Okay so I want you to count to three aloud for me alright?" The doctor asked.

"Okay…" Jack nodded and locked eyes with Henley squeezing her hand.

"One…Two…Three." Jack and Henley whispered in sync and on three Jack tensed.

"Okay, you are done." The doctor announced.

"You've done it?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Yes sir. You are free to go." The doctor placed the empty needle down.

"I didn't feel a thing…" Jack said in wonder.

"I take that as a compliment." The doctor smiled as the duo stood up and shook his hand.

"Thanks Doc." Jack smiled shyly.

"You have no idea how much this means." Henley gushed playing up the supportive girlfriend role.

"My pleasure and if you ever need another needle, you know where to find me." The doctor smiled and opened the door for the 'couple'.

"See that wasn't too horrible." Henley teased linking arms with Jack as they started to head back to their headquarters.

"Don't even say it." Jack groaned.

"I told you so." Henley sang.

"Ugh, I told you not to say it!" Jack clapped his hands over his ears.


	2. Chapter 2: Alma

**Now You See Me - A 'Wilder' Week- Alma**

**5 times Jack was taken care of and the time Jack took care of them.**

**Characters: Jack Wilder, Alma Dray.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me or anything related to it.**

* * *

_2: Alma Dray_

'Okay Henley, Danny and Merritt are alright, check on Jack then I can sleep.' The blonde Frenchwomen thought to herself as she padded down the hallway towards the youngest horseman's room. She had sort of taken on the role of the 'mother' of the group as Dylan had taken on the role of the 'father'. She did this almost every night she spent with the little family. She gently pushed in the door of Jack's room and right away spotted that something was wrong. See she had become used to the ways each horseman/women slept. Henley normally was on her side, one hand curled up by her head and mouth slightly open. Merritt was always on his back, arms and legs thrown every which way, jaw dropped down and snoring softly. Danny slept on his stomach, head to the side and breathing deeply, his hands hanging off the edges of the bed. Jack normally was curled in the fetal position, hands curled up by his mouth looking younger and really living up to the inside joke of him being the baby of the family.

Right now Jack was on his back, face drenched in sweat and hands gripping the sheets that twisted around him as he trashed about, teeth grinding together. Alma was at his side in an instant, one hand going to his forehead, stroking the hair back while checking for a fever. Her other one gently eased his fingers away from the bed sheet shushing him as his hand clamped onto her's instead.

"Shh, it's okay Jack. You're safe, I've got you." She whispered smoothing his hair back, her accent heavy. Jack shook his head from side to side a few more times before settling his head looking at Alma. He gasped as his eyes opened and he took a few deep breaths before focusing in on the blonde hovering above him like a worried mother.

"A-Alma? What are you doing here?" Jack avoided eye contact with the woman who was now gently stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Checking on you all… Was it a nightmare?" She asked softly.

"Yes…" Jack admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She inquired gently moving on the bed so her back was the wall behind the bed and Jack almost right away curled up half on her chest and half on her lap as she carded her fingers through his short brown hair.

"You all… All of you died… I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything to stop it…" Jack whispered squeezing his eyes closed tightly.

"Oh sweetie." Alma wrapped her arms around him, holding him closer. "It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real. We are all safe; the others are just asleep down the hall 100% safe. Even if we were in danger I know you would come swooping in to save the day."

"Okay…Thanks…" Jack yawned eyes closing and slowly his breathing evened out signaling to Alma that the young man was fast asleep. She smiled and gently detangled herself from Jack and tucked him in before leaving the room and sliding into her's and Dylan's room.

"Hey baby." Dylan yawned moving over for the blonde to slid into his arms.

"Hi." She whispered back pecking his lips.

"The 'kids' all alright?" He asked opening one eye at her.

"Jack had a nightmare, but he is alright now." Alma reported.

"What? Are you sure he's okay?" Dylan seemed more alert now with both eyes open.

"He dreamt that we all died and he couldn't save us. I reassured him that we were all okay and if we were in trouble he would save us. He's asleep now." Alma grinned in triumph.

"That's my girl." Dylan closed his eyes and the couple snuggled together and fell into an easy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Danny

_3: J. Daniel Atlas_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me or any of it's characters. **

* * *

"Scatter!" Danny shouted as cop cars pulled up to where the Four Horseman landed from escaping from the house the Eye sent them to rob. Merritt and Henley laced fingers and sprinted down the alley on the left. Jack grabbed Danny's wrist and they darted down the alleyway on the right. Jack kept pulling Danny until they lost the cops and where hiding behind some dumpsters.

"I think we lost them." Jack said coughing violently into his elbow.

"Hey, are you alright?" Danny rubbed the other Horseman's back soothingly.

"Y-Yeah I think so." Jack blinked his eyes hazy. "How far are we from the house?"

"A block or so maybe?" Danny said looking at Jack with worried eyes.

"Good." Jack coughed as the duo started towards the safe house where Merritt and Henley were going to be waiting for them hopefully. They could see the house from where they were when Danny noticed a sway in Jack's steps.

"D-Danny…" Jack gasped out, that was all the warning Daniel Atlas got before Jack Wilder's eyes rolled up into his head and his knees buckled. Danny moved as quickly as he could, catching Jack under his shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa! Jack? Jackie? Jack!" Danny gasped out leaning the young 20 year old against his shoulder. He felt Jack's forehead and hissed at the heat radiating from his clammy skin.

"Damn, damn. God I hope your lighter than you look." Danny grunted putting his arm under Jack's knees and one across his back. Lifting with his knees Danny lifted his unconscious friend upwards and quickly headed towards the safe house. He managed to open the front door with his friend bundled in his arms and entered the house.

"Henley? Merritt?" Danny called out as he placed the slight of hand magician on the couch. He didn't get any answers but spotted a flashing light on the phone sitting on the counter. He frowned and listened to the message, it was from Dylan informing him that he picked up Henley and Merritt, getting them away from the cops but they all are going to lay low and won't be coming to the safe house for a while. Danny swore under his breath as he looked back at his sick friend who was now breathing heavily.

"Come on Jack, let's get you into bed." Danny heaved his sick friend back into his arms and staggered down the hallway to the closet bedroom, laying him on the bed before taking off his shoes and leather jacket tucking the sheets around him. Danny kicked off his own shoes before making his way into the bathroom, where he wet a cloth before placing it on Jack's forehead, which was starting to radiate heat. Danny had to stop himself from pacing as his sick friend let out a low whine at the coolness that suddenly attacked his skin.

"Shh, it's alright Jack. I have to bring your fever down." Danny gripped Jack's hand out of reflex before starting to pull away realizing what he just did. Jack didn't seem to like this idea as he tightened his grip on the man's hand making it impossible for him to leave. Danny looked at their interlocked hands in muted shock, but when he looked back up at his sick friend, he noted that Jack was now resting more peacefully and his eyes weren't dancing under his eyelids like they had been before.

"Whatever works I suppose?" Danny mumbled before shifting on his feet. "Move over Kid." Danny toed off his shoes and still holding Jack's hand maneuvered himself under the covers of the bed beside Jack who right away curled up against his chest. Daniel draped an arm around the skinny body of Jack trying not to frown at how Jack was still skin and bones.

"D-Danny?" Jack muttered peeling open his eyes looking up at him warily.

"Hey Jack, I got ya. Go back to sleep." Danny said soothingly as he could.

"O-Okay… Thanks Danny, you know… You're still my idol?" Jack yawned making Danny wonder if Jack was even conscious of what he was saying. Daniel couldn't help but feel warmth spread in his chest. He knew that Jack had looked up to him; he just didn't think he still did.

"Thanks Jack, now get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere, but if you get me sick you're looking after me." Danny teased.

"Deal." Jack closed his eyes, nuzzling his head against Danny's chest before his breathing evened out and Danny let himself close his own eyes falling into a slumber using Jack's breathing matched with his own to lull himself into a safe cocoon.

* * *

"Isn't that the cutest thing ever Merritt?" Henley's voice pierced Danny's haze of sleep.

"Like a tooth ache." Merritt grumbled.

"You're just mad that we almost got caught." Henley was smirking, the way her voice sounded Danny was sure she was. The magician peered up at the other two horsemen and Dylan who were all looking down at them amused.

"Jack's sick." Danny explained smirking when he saw Henley and Merritt start.

"How bad is he?" Dylan asked kneeling down beside the bed placing his own hand on Jack's forehead.

"He's better now." Danny explained before he let out a sneeze.

"Looks like I have to take care of you soon." Jack said groggily.

"Deal is a deal, now go away so we can sleep." Danny let his head drop back down on top of Jack's eyes closing.

"I got you." He heard Jack whisper to him.

Danny couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his lips before he once more tuned out everything around him and fell asleep with Jack still securely in his arms, knowing the young man was getting better and was safe was all he needed to be able to fall asleep again.


End file.
